Feitiço da Lua
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Uma guerra traz infelicidade, mas traz sobretudo mudanças. Para Sakura isso é mais que certo, quando descobre que ainda pode ter um momento de felicidade. Enquanto o Império e o povo lutam,um sentimento proibido nasce entre duas pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!**

**Eu sei que disse que provavelmente não escreveria uma nova fic antes do término de A Luz e a Escuridão, mas eu não resisti. Esta história passa-se no Império Chinês. Eu não sei muito sobre a história da China (infelizmente), por isso inventei, mas espero que gostem. E perdoem as minhas divagações por favor XD. Estava inspirada quando resolvi começar a escrever esta fic, que já há algum tempo andava na minha cabeça, e deu nisto. **

**Feitiço da Lua**

**Capítulo 1: Esperanças de um começo **

_China… país de deuses e lendas… templos e monumentos… grandiosidade e impérios… mas existem muitas outras histórias perdidas por esse tão fascinante país. Histórias que ninguém conhece… histórias guardadas no coração de alguém que sobreviveu ao tempo… alguém como eu…_

_São histórias maravilhosas de dor e perda, mágoa e raiva, angústia e drama, mas no meio de tudo aquilo que se pode considerar obscuro, existe também um dos mais radiosos sentimentos, aquele a que vocês, humanos comuns, chamam amor._

_Amor… uma palavra que nada me sugere de tão forte. Penso que não é algo que deva ser dito e sim sentido. Mas quem sou eu para falar disso, não é verdade? Para mim existem sentimentos que eu considero mais importantes, outros tipos de amor… mas que seja, também não estou aqui para falar de mim._

_A história que vou contar, é algo carregado na minha mente há já algum tempo, mas só agora resolvi transmiti-lo._

_É uma história, algo… triste, talvez… devo dizer. Penso que se irão perguntar, depois de conhecerem a história, se o amor não é, afinal, uma maldição._

No Império Chinês, o povo vivia subjugado pela vontade dos grandes senhores. Trabalhavam muitas horas por dia, quase sem descanso. Apesar do muito trabalho ainda tinham as suas vidas e problemas como pessoas, claro. Mas o povo esquece-se que, por entre o luxo e a riqueza dos palácios, também existem pessoas com sentimentos. Pessoas que sofrem, amam, odeiam… pessoas que também vivem e sentem.

Era Verão. O Sol do Estio era abrasador e não soprava nenhum fio de vento para arrefecer o dia. O céu azul era apenas povoado pelo Deus dourado e pelas poucas aves que de vez em quando levantavam voo.

O ambiente dentro daquela sala era quase insuportável. O ar estava abafado e as janelas fechadas. Algumas pessoas reuniam-se em torno de uma mesa, onde havia alguns papéis espalhados. Um rapaz ainda jovem presidia á cabeceira e do seu lado esquerdo uma rapariga também bastante jovem.

O nome dessa rapariga era Sakura. Possuía uns belos olhos verdes esmeralda, algo bastante incomum por ali. Os seus cabelos eram castanhos-claros e estavam presos atrás na cabeça, mas se estivessem soltos chegar-lhe-iam aos ombros. A sua pele era branca e o seu semblante sereno e calmo.

Sakura esperava impacientemente que aquela reunião acabasse. Estavam reunidos á duas horas e a seu ver não faziam nada. Observou as pessoas á volta da mesa. Senhores e senhoras de ar altivo, todos vestidos luxuosamente e na maior parte adulavam o seu jovem marido que presidia á reunião. Havia também alguns conselheiros de pé, atrás do seu marido, não estavam vestidos tão luxuosamente como os restantes, mas não se podia dizer que as suas vestes eram pobres. Apenas discutiam assuntos sem interesse, apenas politica e mais politica… Sakura não gostava de politica apesar de perceber ainda alguma coisa sobre isso, pois era filha do Imperador. As mulheres que ali estavam presentes, apenas acompanhavam os seus maridos e a maior parte nem se atrevia a dar a sua opinião sobre o assunto. Mesmo Sakura apenas participara poucas vezes, mas não por se sentir retraída em relação aos homens, mas simplesmente por falta de interesse.

Finalmente o seu marido, levantou-se e deu por terminada a reunião e dispensou todos os que lá se encontravam, ficando apenas ele e Sakura na sala. Esta levantou-se do seu assento e suspirou de alívio. Alisou o seu vestido rosa claro com uma faixa vermelha na cintura.

- Cansada, minha esposa? – perguntou o seu marido, com a sua voz alegre e jovial.

Sakura sorriu-lhe.

- Essa não será bem a palavra, meu senhor.

Hiro, o marido de Sakura, era alto e forte. Os seus olhos escuros eram castanhos e muito brilhantes. O seu cabelo era também castanho e bastante escuro, sendo curto e um pouco desalinhado á frente. A sua tez era morena e a sua face alegre.

Hiro era capitão do exército chinês. O Imperador oferecera-lhe a mão da sua oitava filha, Sakura, em casamento. Um casamento que tinha poucos meses.

Sakura não o amava, mas gostava dele como um amigo muito querido. Ao contrário de muitos outros homens daquela época, Hiro não era machista e amava Sakura mesmo não sendo correspondido. Tratava-a bem, era seu amigo e respeitava-a.

Mesmo sofrendo por amar a rapariga, na sua primeira noite de casados não a fizera sua, pois sabia que não era essa a vontade dela. Apaixonara-se por Sakura desde a primeira vez que a vira, mas sabia que ela apenas sentia amizade por ele. Na noite de núpcias tinham conversado, conhecendo-se melhor, em vez de consumarem o casamento. Sakura era-lhe grata por ele não a ter forçado. Para disfarçar quando as criadas fossem buscar os lençóis manchados de sangue, Hiro fez um corte no próprio braço e deixou cair algumas gotas no lençol.

Nenhum deles se podia afirmar verdadeiramente feliz, mas infelicidade também não era a definição da vida deles. Sakura sofria por ter sido obrigada a casar-se com Hiro, mas pelo menos ele era seu amigo. Hiro sofria por amar Sakura e não ser retribuído, mas pelo menos tinha a fugaz felicidade de viver com ela.

Enquanto Hiro organizava alguns documentos, Sakura abriu as janelas para deixar o vento entrar e ouvir o canto dos pássaros.

- Bem, vamos? – perguntou o jovem, acabando de fechar uma gaveta cheia de documentos.

- Vamos sim, já estava impaciente por sair daqui. – respondeu Sakura, sorrindo.

Hiro ofereceu o braço a Sakura. Ela tomou-o e saíram da sala da reunião para o corredor largo e arejado do palácio.

- O que vamos fazer o resto do dia? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Não sei bem, minha esposa. Decide tu. – respondeu Hiro com a sua voz melodiosa.

- Não vejo muita coisa que possamos fazer. – suspirou. – A vida no palácio é tão aborrecida.

Hiro soltou uma gargalhada.

- Acredite, minha esposa, que seria pior se tivesse nascido no povo. Aí teria de trabalhar o dia todo.

- Mas talvez fosse mais feliz! – exclamou Sakura.

Os olhos do rapaz tinham perdido um pouco de brilho quando a fitou.

- Por acaso é infeliz comigo, minha esposa? Fiz alguma coisa que lhe desagradasse? – perguntou entristecido.

Sakura apercebeu-se do tom dele e apressou-se a esclarecer.

- Não, claro que não, Hiro. Não sou infeliz contigo. Sabes que sou grata por ter encontrado alguém como tu, mas penso que se não fosse filha do Imperador a minha vida seria mais fácil. – disse num suspiro.

- Nenhum de nós escolhe o nosso destino, minha esposa. – disse Hiro, já alegre novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam rumo ao jardim do palácio. Quando estavam a entrar no jardim, Sakura pronunciou-se.

- Hiro?

- Sim?

- Chama-me apenas pelo meu nome. Não me sinto bem com essas formalidades de "minha esposa".

Hiro sorriu largamente.

- Está bem, Sakura.

Esta sorriu-lhe de volta.

Mal entraram no jardim um cão de pêlo arruivado, veio ter com Sakura latindo alegremente. A rapariga fez-lhe festas e coçou-lhe as orelhas. O jardim tinha muitas árvores de fruto, como pessegueiros e cerejeiras, haviam erva macia por todo lado, apenas cortada por um caminho de terra ladeado por pequenos seixos. Havia uma fonte de água cristalina e alguns bancos de pedra espalhados ao acaso.

Hiro observou a cena em seu redor, respirando o perfume das flores. Olhou para Sakura que brincava com o cão. Ele não podia descrever o sentimento que sentia por ela nem explicá-lo, só conseguia sonhar o quão maravilhoso seria se ela também o amasse.

Acabaram por passar o resto da tarde no jardim. Foi uma agradável tarde de Verão, uma que talvez não voltasse a acontecer tão cedo. Quando por fim saíram para jantar a lua, brilhava no céu. Era lua cheia.

Dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar e terminaram rapidamente a refeição cheia das formalidades que Sakura tanto odiava. Deviam ser quase umas nove da noite, quando se retiraram para o seu quarto de casal.

Sakura foi vestir a sua roupa de dormir atrás do biombo, seguida de Hiro. Enquanto ele se vestia, Sakura, foi até á janela observar a noite.

Pouco tempo depois, Hiro sai detrás do biombo, mas Sakura nem repara. Ele aproxima-se silenciosamente dela, abraçando-a por detrás. Sakura assusta-se com o gesto dele e vira-se, ficando cara a cara com ele. Hiro aproxima o seu rosto do de Sakura lentamente. Ela percebendo que ele a queria beijar desviou o rosto e livrou-se do abraço dele. Hiro deixa-a afastar-se, desiludido.

- Sakura, nada mudou entre nós ao longo deste tempo? – pergunta.

- Desculpa Hiro, mas no que me toca, não mudou nada. – respondeu ela. – Desculpa, mas para mim continuas a ser apenas um… amigo…

Na verdade Hiro, já esperava por aquilo. As suas esperanças eram vagas, mas ainda assim eram esperanças.

- Percebo… - disse, de cabeça baixa. – Achas que nada mudará no futuro?

- Não sei, Hiro, mas lembra-te o tempo não trás o amor, apenas a conformação.

Sakura deitou-se na cama, cobriu-se com a coberta vermelha e não se mexeu mais. Hiro suspirou, triste e desalentado, magoado com as últimas palavras dela. Seguiu o exemplo dela e foi também deitar-se na cama de casal que ambos partilhavam. Uma cama fria e solitária na opinião dele.

Uma semana se passou desde aquele dia e aquela noite. Tudo continuou igual na rotina do palácio onde eles viviam. Reuniões, festas, jantares… todo o mesmo mundo igual e sem cor.

Hiro estava sentado no seu escritório um dia, a assinar e ler documentos. Quase saltou da sua cadeira quando o seu braço direito entra de rompante pela sala. Era um homem mais velho que Hiro e mais experiente na arte da guerra, além disso era amigo de Hiro. A sua cabeleira castanha tinha já alguns cabelos brancos e os olhos avelã, eram cansados mas brilhantes.

- Tsang! Que susto! – exclamou Hiro., mas ao ver a cara afogueada e preocupada do homem, perguntou: - O que foi?

- Senhor, a guerra civil… está prestes a estoirar. – respondeu Tsang.

O rosto de Hiro ficou lívido.

- O quê? Não há maneira de a evitar?

- Parece que não, senhor. O povo está revoltado.

Hiro empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

- Revoltado? Com o quê, exactamente?

- Os populares estão revoltados com os gastos e despesas dos senhores dos palácios em festas, roupas e outra coisas fúteis, enquanto eles mal têm como sobreviver.

Hiro passou a mão pelo rosto. Os seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho alegre e a sua voz tinha perdido o tom jovial, quando falou.

- Achas que isso pode pôr em perigo a vida de qualquer pessoa que viva no palácio?

- Refere-se mais precisamente á princesa Sakura? – questionou Tsang. Hiro acenou afirmativamente. – Senhor, garanto-lhe que a guarda irá proteger…

- Não fujas á reposta, Tsang! – interrompeu Hiro, gritando. – Sim ou não?

Tsang assustou-se com a súbita explosão do seu capitão.

- Sim, senhor… A revolta poderá pôr em perigo a vida da sua esposa. Receio que a guarda já não seja o que era. São poucos os jovens, estamos velhos e cansados… – respondeu, hesitantemente.

- É tudo, Tsang. Podes sair. – disse Hiro, duramente.

- Com a sua permissão, meu senhor.

Tsang dirigiu-se á porta, abriu-a e quando deu o primeiro passo para fora, Hiro disse, mais calmamente:

- Desculpa, Tsang.

- Está tudo bem, senhor.

O homem saiu da sala, deixando o rapaz sozinho. Hiro suspirou. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Já previra que aquilo iria acontecer mais dia, menos dia. Já alertara, inclusive, o Imperador, seu sogro, para a revolta que começava a crescer no coração do povo. Mas ele não ligara, achava-se demasiado poderoso para se preocupar com o povo.

Não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a Sakura. Tomou uma decisão. Decisão essa que lhe traria a maior infelicidade e desgosto da sua vida, decisão pela qual se arrependeria para sempre.

Passou o resto do dia a trabalhar. Nessa noite, quando entrou no quarto, Sakura estava á espera dele.

- Hiro! Hoje não te vi o dia todo, procurei-te mas disseram-me que estavas a trabalhar e por isso não te incomodei.

Hiro esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- Sabes que eu tenho sempre tempo para ti, Sakura. Podias ter ido ter comigo.

Ela notou a falta de brilho nos seus olhos e a falta do tom alegre na voz.

- O que aconteceu?

Hiro suspirou, pegou nas mãos de Sakura e conduziu-a à cama, sentando-se e fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado. Ela olhava-o com os seus olhos verdes confusos. Começou então a contar-lhe as notícias do dia.

Não que Sakura já não soubesse que aquilo pudesse acontecer um dia, mas não deixava de ser um choque. Temia pela sua vida, mas não era isso que a preocupava mais. O que mais a preocupava eram as vidas de Hiro, do seu inconsequente pai e dos seus irmãos.

- Sakura… – sussurrou Hiro. Ela fitou-o. – Não deixarei que nada de mal te aconteça. – disse, observando a preocupação na sua bela face.

- Não estou preocupada só comigo, mas contigo também e a minha família.

- Não te preocupes comigo. Farei de tudo para evitar conflitos e derramamento de sangue. Quanto à tua família, o exército irá protegê-la sob a minha alçada. – Fez uma pausa. – Agora quanto a ti, eu tomei uma decisão e espero que a aceites.

Sakura olhou Hiro com curiosidade.

- Que decisão? – questionou.

- Bem… - Hiro parecia um tanto quanto atrapalhado. – Sei que não é usual e claro que se não quiseres teremos de pensar noutra coisa…

- Podes dizer. – incentivou-o Sakura.

- Bem, então é assim… Eu tenho um amigo de infância que é mestre de Artes Marciais… Eu pensei que talvez pudesses… aprender a lutar com ele, para te defenderes, caso seja necessário (espero que não). Sei que o normal seria enviar-te para longe daqui, onde estivesses a salvo, mas eu não conseguiria ficar longe de ti. – Hiro terminou e esperou a reacção de Sakura.

Sakura ficou a olhar para ele um pouco surpreendida, mas acabou por lhe sorrir.

- Aceito a tua decisão, Hiro. Nem eu iria querer ir para longe e deixar-te aqui… Além disso sempre quis aprender a lutar, coisa que claro, sempre me foi proibida.

Hiro sorriu-lhe de volta. Desta vez um sorriso já alegre. Sakura abraçou-o, um abraço de amiga, mas contudo Hiro sentiu a felicidade que aquele gesto lhe causava.

Durante aquele abraço silencioso, o vento entrou pela janela, afastando as cortinas azuis escuras pesadas, dando espaço para a luz branca da lua, iluminar aquele momento.

Hiro acordou junto de Sakura. Todos os dias ela estava tão longe e tão perto, mas por alguma razão, Hiro sentiu-se diferente desta vez. Levantou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. Vestindo-se e saindo em seguida silenciosamente do quarto.

Suspirou. Mais um dia de trabalho o esperava, desta vez teria ainda mais que fazer e pensar. Teria que ver em que pé estavam as coisas com o povo e teria de chamar o seu amigo ao palácio o mais depressa possível.

Os dias passaram-se com o seu ritmo lento e estável. O Verão avançava para o fim. Os primeiros tumultos já haviam começado. Pessoas do povo, atacavam soldados ou guardas quando estes faziam patrulha nas ruas. Até mesmo alguns senhores tinham sido atacados enquanto viajavam de uma cidade para outra. Não tinham ainda ousado atacar o palácio onde o capitão do exército e a sua esposa viviam, nem outro palácio qualquer. Isso seria apenas alguma questão de tempo, apesar do palácio parecer intransponível graças aos seus muros de pedra altos, fortes portões de ferro e soldados por todos os lados.

Enquanto caminhava desinteressantemente pelos corredores, Hiro, ouviu passos atrás de si e logo um jovem lacaio veio ter com ele.

- Sim? – perguntou Hiro.

- O senhor Tsang pediu-me para o chamar ao salão principal. Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre um amigo seu, senhor. – respondeu o rapaz.

Hiro iluminou-se. Amigo? Só podia ser ele. Finalmente tinha chegado.

- Obrigado, rapaz. Podes ir.

O rapaz despediu-se com uma vénia e retirou-se a correr. Hiro caminhou o mais depressa possível até ao salão principal. Quando chegou lá, abrindo as portas de rompante, viu Tsang acompanhado de outro homem. Apesar deste ter um capuz negro na cabeça. Hiro reconheceu imediatamente os olhos que se viam meio ocultos.

Sorriu largamente e verificou que o outro sorriu também. Aproximaram-se um do outro com passos relutantes, mas quando ficaram frente a frente abraçaram-se durante o que lhes pareceram longos minutos.

- Há quanto tempo, velho amigo! – exclamou Hiro, quando se separaram.

- Há muito tempo mesmo, Hiro. – disse o encapuzado. – Vim assim que recebi a tua mensagem. Sei que demorei, mas nos dias de hoje não é seguro viajar.

- Não há problema. – disse Hiro. – Agora só temos de começar rapidamente o que vieste cá fazer… Sabes porque te chamei, certo?

- Sei, sim. Não te preocupes com isso. Nunca ensinei uma mulher antes, mas também não deve ser muito complicado. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Então não te importas que vá chamar imediatamente a minha esposa?

- Não, podes chamar.

Hiro dirigiu-se a Tsang, trocando algumas palavras baixas com ele e depois dizendo mais alto.

- Vai chamar a senhora Sakura por favor. E depois quando a trouxeres, fica do lado de fora Tsang, se faz favor.

Tsang acatou as ordens e saiu.

Enquanto Sakura não chegava, Hiro e o seu amigo puseram a conversa em dia sobre o que tinham feito nos últimos anos. O rapaz já tinha tirado a capa preta e já estava completamente à vontade com Hiro. Enquanto se perdiam em divagações sobre as suas vidas, ouviram bater à porta.

- Entre. – disse Hiro.

Sakura abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Viu Hiro e de costas para ela, sentado numa cadeira, estava um homem de cabelo rebelde castanho claro que não conhecia, mas concluiu que fosse aquele que a iria ensinar.

- Sakura! Ainda bem que chegaste. – disse Hiro.

O seu amigo levantou-se e virou-se para Sakura. Com um choque, o tempo parecia parado. O olhar de Sakura ficou preso aos olhos âmbares daquele rapaz. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu ou proferiu palavra. Teve de ser Hiro, que nem se apercebera de nada, atribuindo aquele momento à timidez de ambos, a falar.

- Então? Ninguém diz nada? – perguntou sorrindo.

Sakura pareceu cair em si e tentou falar.

- Sou Sakura, oitava filha do Imperador. – disse ela, apresentando-se.

O rapaz continuou sem proferir palavra, parecia nem sequer ter ouvido. Apenas olhava Sakura como que enfeitiçado. Hiro apresentou então o amigo, já que este não dizia nada.

- Bem, então Sakura… Este é o meu melhor amigo… Shaoran Li.

Continua…

** E pronto, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Talvez tenha dado demasiado protagonismo ao Hiro, mas pronto, não sei como vai ser daqui para a frente, mas prevejo que talvez seja o Shaoran com mais protagonismo. Acabei por deixar a Sakura em segundo plano mas não se preocupem que ela vai aparecer mais :p. Sei que também posso ter enrolado um bocado o capitulo, mas é a vida XD, não sei como vai ser daqui para a frente (já me estou a tornar repetitiva). Não sei quando sairá o próximo capítulo, porque tenho provas para a semana e na seguinte, mas tentarei ser o mais rápida possível. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a ler. Reviews, por favor.**

**Beijos e fiquem bem! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, minna! **

**Anos depois cá estou eu com o segundo capítulo. I'm back to the fight! XD Podia arranjar mil e uma desculpas, mas eu digo a verdade… demorei tanto por preguiça mesmo XD. Mas aqui está o capítulo. Eu devo estar doente para actualizar duas fics num tão pequeno espaço de tempo. XD. Bem, eu vou, então calar-me… Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 2: Pensamentos…**

Shaoran estava debaixo da água morna do duche. A água escorria-lhe pelo corpo.Abanou a cabeça e encostou a testa na parede A bela visão daquela criatura maravilhosamente linda que era a esposa do seu amigo não parava de lhe atormentar a mente. Mas que podia ele fazer? A visão daquela jovem mulher quase fizera o sangue parar de circular no seu corpo. Ela era terrivelmente bonita e diferente de todas as outras mulheres que Shaoran já tinha visto. Aqueles olhos… Sim, eram aquelas belas esmeraldas que a tornavam tão especial… Abanou novamente a cabeça. Desta vez com mais vigor. Não podia ter aqueles pensamentos sobre a mulher daquele que era o seu amigo de infância. A relação que teria com ela teria de ser o mais impessoal possível. Deu um suspiro profundo e saiu debaixo daquele chuveiro improvisado, anexado numa sala ao lado do quarto que era agora os seus aposentos. Vestiu um robe vermelho escuro que deixara pendurado ao seu alcance e passou as mãos pelos revoltos cabelos. Mais uma vez suspirou, pressentindo que a sua vida não seria particularmente fácil dali para a frente…

Do outro lado do palácio, Sakura tomava também o seu banho matinal. Estava emergida na sua banheira de mármore particular. Hiro já tinha sido para os seus afazeres, cedo, como todos os dias. Mas não era nele que a jovem Sakura pensava… Não. Era em Shaoran, aquele que se encarregaria de a ensinar dali para a frente, pelo menos durante uns tempos. Mesmo no fugaz instante em que estiveram juntos na noite anterior, Sakura reparara como ele era bonito. Sim, Hiro também era bastante atraente, mas nele a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos via apenas um amigo, apesar deste ser seu marido. Agora a maneira como pensava no belo Shaoran era outra. Reparara, mesmo ele estando inteiramente vestido, no seu porte forte e musculoso. E aqueles olhos… lindos. De cor tão rara como os seus. Claro que Hiro também tinha um porte forte, ele próprio um soldado, de outra maneira não poderia ser. Mas, como já foi referido, Shaoran era diferente. De repente, Sakura deu por si a pensar como seria ser possuída por um homem daqueles... Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente, subitamente envergonhada com aqueles pensamentos vergonhosos. Ela própria uma virgem, nunca tinha experimentado os prazeres da carne e nunca tinha pensado muito nisso. Apenas Shaoran lhe acendera esse pensamento, na sua antes, pura mente. Aliás, ele era o primeiro homem em quem pensava libidinosamente. Se quisesse saber como era a sensação poderia fazê-lo com Hiro, afinal o porte deles não era assim tão diferente. Nestes últimos dias tinha começado a pensar resignar-se e ser como uma verdadeira esposa para Hiro. Afinal estava à espera do quê? Não havia salvação possível para ela. Não iria aparecer o grande amor da sua vida e levá-la para fora dali. Era uma mulher casada e não havia nenhuma lei que o poderia impedir. Pelo menos nenhuma lei que estivesse ao seu alcance. Suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se da banheira, vestindo o robe verde-escuro de seda (que lhe fora oferecido pela sua ama, para condizer com a cor dos seus olhos), que estava pendurado ao lado da banheira.

Depois de devidamente vestida e penteada, Sakura resolveu ir dar uma volta pelo palácio, afinal que mais tinha ela para fazer agora? Saiu pela porta dos seus aposentos. Vestia um vestido vermelho de seda, com detalhes de pequenas flores amarelas e rosas. Os cabelos soltos, que lhe ficavam mais ou menos pela altura dos ombros, esvoaçavam enquanto andava. Caminhou pelos longos corredores de chão de mármore e decorados com inúmeros jarros de flores. Passou pela porta do escritório do seu marido. Bateu à porta, resolvendo verificar se ele estava lá. Um "entre" foi proferido do lado de dentro, mas a voz não era de Hiro. Sakura entrou. Lá dentro estava o velho Tsang sentado na secretária.

- Oh! Bons dias, Senhora Sakura. – cumprimentou gentilmente, pondo-se de pé.

- Bons dias, meu bom Tsang. Podes voltar a sentar-te. Não te incomodes comigo. – respondeu ela.

Tsang voltou a sentar-se, parecendo cansado.

- Onde está o meu senhor e marido Hiro? – questionou Sakura.

- Ah… Bem, o seu esposo… foi à aldeia. – respondeu Tsang, hesitantemente.

- À aldeia? Porquê? Que foi ele lá fazer? – Sakura ficou subitamente preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. – disse Tsang, reparando no tom dela. – Ele está protegido. Foi lá para tentar conversar com o povo, embora na minha humilde opinião não sirva de nada. – terminou com um pesado e cansado suspiro.

Sakura não ficou mais aliviada por Hiro estar protegido. Sentia-se inquieta por ele estar fora da segurança dos muros do palácio.

- Ah, bem… está bem. Eu vou então continuar o meu passeio. Obrigada, Tsang.

- De nada, minha senhora Sakura.

Tsang pôs-se de novo, respeitosamente, em pé. Ela dirigiu-lhe um sorriso ao sair e desapareceu através da ombreira da porta, fechando-a atrás de si. Tsang deixou-se afundar na cadeira, com mais um suspiro de cansaço. Algo lhe dizia que não fora particularmente boa ideia, Hiro ir à aldeia.

Enquanto isto… Hiro e alguns dos seus soldados encaravam uma pequena multidão que parecia… bem… não propriamente feliz. Hiro tentava obter alguma reacção positiva deles com as suas palavras. A multidão era constituída, na sua maioria por homens e mulheres adultos, algumas crianças agarradas à saia da mãe aqui e ali e até mesmo algum cão ou gato curioso.

- Vamos… não sejam precipitados… – dizia Hiro, com a sua voz melodiosa.

- Precipitados? – indagou cepticamente, um homem que parecia ser o chefe, por assim dizer, daquelas outras pessoas. – Nós somos precipitados? – continuou céptico.

Era já um homem um pouco velho. O seu cabelo completamente cinzento, olhos escuros e duros, mas ainda tinha o porte de um guerreiro.

- Por favor, senhor Haoshi. O senhor sabe muito bem que a atitude do povo tem sido algo precipitada, atacando os nobres. – ripostou Hiro, referindo-se ao homem de cabelos grisalhos que falara anteriormente.

- Oras… - começou de novo Haoshi. – Capitão Hiro, de que outra maneira poderia o povo manifestar-se contra a extorsão do Imperador?

- Há muitas maneiras de mostrarem o vosso desagrado… - tentou Hiro falar, mas foi cortado por Haoshi.

- Ah sim? Então enumere-as, capitão. – propôs em tom desafiador.

Hiro suspirou. Sabia muito bem que os seus argumentos não convenceriam aquela gente, muito menos entrariam na cabeça dura do velho Haoshi, mas mesmo assim tentou.

- Ora, bom Haoshi… Com diplomacia, conversações… - novamente foi interrompido.

- Pois claro! Já sabia que dirias isso rapaz! O Imperador nunca ouviria a voz do povo e tu sabes muito bem! – Haoshi pronunciou. Ouviram-se alguns murmúrios e expressões de apoio atrás de si.

Um dos soldados mais jovens de Hiro chegou-se à frente.

- Quem o senhor pensa que é para falar assim com o nosso capitão Hiro? – disse para Haoshi, num tom descontente.

- E quem tu pensas que és, rapaz, para falar assim comigo? Para tua preciosa informação, jovem, eu conheço o teu capitão Hiro, desde que usava fraldas e mamava nos seios da sua mãe! – respondeu rispidamente o velho.

- Por favor, Mao. – disse gentilmente Hiro, ao jovem soldado que falara. – Não te metas, peço-te.

O jovem Mao, recuou, assentindo hesitantemente.

- Relembrando agora a tua infância como um de nós Hiro, muito me surpreende que tenhas passado para o lado de lá e chegado ao posto a que chegaste. – comentou Haoshi.

- Nada se consegue sem trabalho, bom Haoshi. E é como um de vós que eu estou aqui para vos pedir que acabem a revolta ou pelo menos encontrem outro meio para a fazer. – pediu o jovem capitão.

- Hiro, não existe outro meio. Só desta maneira abriremos os olhos ao idiota do nosso Imperador!

- Por favor, Haoshi. Reconsidera. Esta gente – fez um gesto na direcção da multidão – ouve-te. Acatarão aquilo que disseres. Arranja outra maneira, por favor.

- Já te disse que não há outra maneira! Junta-te tu a nós Hiro! Os teus homens são-te fiéis, seguir-te-ão seja qual for o caminho que escolheres! Se te juntares a nós será um rude golpe nas defesas do Imperador! – sugeriu Haoshi, entusiasticamente.

As pessoas atrás de Haoshi, murmuraram, esperançadas que Hiro aceitasse. Ele suspirou exasperado e abanou tristemente a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Sabes bem que não posso, Haoshi. Jurei fidelidade ao Imperador e não sou do tipo de homem que quebra juramentos... – disse, triste. – Além do mais, sou casado com uma das suas filhas. Não posso simplesmente trair o pai da minha esposa. – suspirou outra vez – Suponho que então, acabaram as conversações.

Hiro voltou-se para irem embora, fazendo sinal aos seus homens para o seguirem, mas então, Haoshi pronunciou-se outra vez:

- E a fidelidade para com o teu povo? Tornas-te assim um traidor das tuas gentes, Hiro! Eu, que te vi crescer, esperava que nos levasses mais em consideração! É aquela maldita feiticeira de olhos verdes que te mantém sob o seu feitiço, não é? Por isso estás cego! Preso num encantamento de amor, daquela bruxa! – Haoshi praticamente gritou.

A multidão susteve a respiração, ao perceberem que Haoshi falara de mais. Ele próprio pareceu dar-se conta disso, quando Hiro parou de andar e se voltou lentamente para trás, com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos.

- Nunca… - começou ele, parecendo furioso. – nunca mais te atrevas a falar assim dela! Um velho como tu não devia sequer abrir a boca para falar da minha senhora! – dito isto, Hiro, desferiu um soco na cara do homem, que nem teve tempo de se defender e caiu no chão.

A multidão encolheu-se perante aquele gesto e a fúria que parecia emanar do jovem capitão. Haoshi, ainda no chão, levou a mão direita à face que tinha sido atingida e olhou, com algum temor, para o rapaz à sua frente. Este pareceu-se dar conta do que tinha feito e amenizou a sua expressão, parecendo arrependido. Um fio de sangue escorria do canto da boca de Haoshi. Hiro estendeu-lhe uma mão e disse:

- Perdoa-me Haoshi. Falei sem pensar, assim como acredito que não tiveste verdadeiramente intenção de ofender a minha senhora. Por favor, aceita a minha mão. Não deixemos que a nossa amizade acabe assim.

Mas Haoshi ignorou a mão estendida e levantou-se sozinho. Olhando furiosamente para Hiro. A multidão retraiu-se e alguns começaram a dispersar, assim como algumas mães levaram os filhos para casa.

- Então as tuas desculpas são falsas! Pois eu tive verdadeira intenção de atingir aquela bruxa! – respondeu, destemidamente Haoshi.

Todos temeram o que iria acontecer a seguir. Temeram que Hiro puxasse da espada e matasse ali o velho. Todos sabiam a devoção e amor que ele tinha à sua esposa Sakura. Mas isso não aconteceu. Hiro apenas suspirou, triste e controlou a sua raiva. Voltou novamente as costas a Haoshi e começou a andar para ir embora. No caminho, apenas disse:

- É uma pena que a nossa amizade acabe aqui e assim, Haoshi. – e todos perceberam o tom perigosamente calmo e raivoso com que Hiro disse aquilo, deixando uma nota de vingança no ar.

Haoshi novamente não controlou a sua língua e murmurou, ainda que num murmúrio audível para quem estivesse perto:

- Traidor do próprio sangue! Cão miserável que não merece o chão que pisa! Filho da … - deteve a sua língua nesta parte devido ao respeito para com a mãe dele.

Desta vez os outros soldados tiveram que agarrar Mao, para este não se atirar para cima de Haoshi e o espancar. Hiro disse calmamente:

- Deixa, Mao. Já ouvi muitos insultos na minha vida e esta não será a última vez, só tenho pena que venham de quem vêm. – e continuou o seu caminho, sendo seguido pelos seus soldados arrastando um Mao, já mais calmo.

Sakura, que estava a caminhar no jardim em frente ao portão do palácio, viu Hiro aproximar-se com a sua escolta. Quando eles passaram os portões, que se fecharam atrás deles, ficando em segurança, Sakura correu para o seu marido.

- Hiro! Fiquei preocupada! Não devias ter ido! – repreendeu.

Ele suspirou, tentando esboçar um sorriso alegre.

- Desculpa ter-te preocupado minha flor. Mas tinha de tentar falar com eles.

- E então? Como correu? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

Pela milésima vez no mesmo dia, Hiro suspirou. Ofereceu o braço a Sakura. Esta aceitou-o. Começaram a caminhar pelo jardim. Hiro contou-lhe pesarosamente o que acontecera. Sakura ficou triste por uma amizade ter acabado por sua causa. E quando revelou isso a Hiro em voz alta, ele tentou confortá-la:

- Não, minha Sakura. A culpa não foi tua. Se isto tinha de acontecer seria inevitável. Se alguém é culpado, sou eu, por ter agido de cabeça quente.

- Oh, não, Hiro! Não te sintas culpado, peço-te por favor. – pediu ela.

Ele sorriu-lhe um pouco mais alegre. A presença dela fazia-lhe bem. Tentou mudar para outro assunto:

- Então e Shaoran? Onde está ele? – questionou.

Sakura ficou subitamente corada, mas Hiro pareceu não reparar. Os seus pensamentos vergonhosos de quando estava no banho, afloraram-lhe à mente.

- Não sei. – respondeu ela, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos negros de Hiro. – Ainda não o vi hoje.

Ele fez um aceno de cabeça e continuaram a caminhar. No entanto, num canto escuro, não muito longe deles, Shaoran ouvia e observava tudo. O que Hiro, também, não sabia era que Shaoran estivera na aldeia disfarçado e presenciara tudo. Não que aquilo tivesse muita importância. Apenas ficara um pouco chocado quando vira, Hiro, bater em Haoshi. Shaoran também conhecia o homem. Ele e Hiro costumavam brincar com os filhos dele, quando eram crianças. Mas os seus dois filhos homens, tinham morrido numa guerra na qual foram colocados, contra vontade do pai, pelo actual Imperador. Era compreensível que o homem guardasse algum rancor. Agora tudo o que tinha era uma filha, de uma mulher da vida, que tivera a criança e a deixara com Haoshi. Shaoran nunca vira a rapariga, mas supunha que ela fosse alguns poucos anos mais nova que ele. Ainda assim, achara que Haoshi tinha abusado um pouco da sua sorte, deu também para Shaoran perceber que Hiro não permitia qualquer coisa que fosse feita contra a sua esposa. Suspirou. Era pena que a amizade com o velho Haoshi tivesse acabado assim e provavelmente quando soubesse que Shaoran estava no palácio para ensinar Sakura a proteger-se, também nunca mais quereria nada com ele. "Por um, sofremos todos.", pensou Shaoran, "Mas não posso culpar o Hiro, ele teve motivos para aquilo que fez.". Deu meia volta e entrou dentro do palácio. Assim, como Sakura e Hiro já tinham desaparecido da sua vista.

Shaoran, Hiro e Sakura só se reuniram naquele dia à hora do jantar. Estavam sentados a uma comprida mesa de madeira escura. Hiro sentava-se à cabeceira, Sakura do seu lado direito e Shaoran do lado esquerdo. A restante mesa era ocupada por alguns outros nobres que viviam no palácio também e alguns dos servos com cargos mais altos, como Tsang, por exemplo. Durante toda a refeição, Shaoran não parara de olhar Sakura intensamente com os seus intensos olhos âmbares. Apenas desviava os olhos quando era obrigado a fazê-lo, para olhar para Hiro. E Sakura reparou naqueles olhos intensos, a observá-la, tentando ao máximo, evitar cruzar o seu olhar com o dele. Mas sentir aquele olhar, quase lascivo (na sua opinião), em cima dela, fizera-a ficar mais vermelha que o vinho no seu copo de estanho. Hiro parecia não reparar nos olhares de Shaoran para a sua mulher, ou se reparava, fingia que nada via. Sakura perguntava-se porque estaria ele a fazer-se de cego. Claro, que Shaoran era seu amigo, mas daí a permitir que ele a olhasse assim… isso fazia-a sentir-se incomodada. Quando, por fim, Hiro deu por terminada a refeição, sentiu-se aliviada. Pelo menos assim ficaria livre do olhar de Shaoran. Mas enganara-se, ficando novamente incomodada, quando, ao saírem da sala, Hiro lhes lembrara que Shaoran devia começar a ensinar Sakura o quanto antes.

- Se a senhora concordar, podemos começar amanhã cedo. – sugeriu o jovem mestre.

- Então, Sakura? Pode ser? – questionou Hiro.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça numa afirmação.

- Então, peço-lhe, senhora Sakura… - Shaoran pronunciou o nome dela, de uma maneira algo sedutora na sua opinião, o que a vez novamente ficar ruborizada. – que esteja pronta por volta das 8 da manhã.

Sakura assentiu novamente.

- Então… boa noite, Senhora, Hiro. – despediu-se Shaoran.

- Boa noite, Shaoran. – retribuiu Hiro, sorrindo.

Ao ir embora, Shaoran não perdeu a oportunidade de beijar a mão de Sakura. Ela sentiu a pele queimar no sítio onde os lábios dele tocavam. E enquanto beijava a mão dela, naquele cumprimento aparentemente formal, não deixou de a olhar nos olhos calorosamente. Feito isto, virou-se e foi-se embora, retirando-se para os seus aposentos. Sakura quase podia sentir a marca dos lábios dele latejar. E quando o observou a deslocar-se para o seu quarto, não pode deixar de reprimir os pensamentos indecorosos que mais uma vez lhe assaltaram a mente. Ela e Hiro acabaram também por irem para o seu quarto.

Sakura já tinha a sua camisa de noite vestida e observava de pé, Hiro sentado na cama de casal, tirando as botas. Não pôde evitar, que uma pergunta menos "decente" lhe escapasse dos lábios, ao observar cada movimento do belo corpo de Hiro.

- Hiro? – chamou. Ele soltou um "Hum?". – Como é fazer amor com alguém? – perguntou rapidamente.

Por um momento pensou que ele não tivesse ouvido bem, devido à expressão confusa que fez. Mas depois a expressão confusa mudou para surpreendida e depois para uma passiva. Apesar de apanhado completamente desprevenido com a pergunta da sua amada, respondeu simplesmente:

- Não sei.

Ela ficou confusa. Como assim? Ela tinha certeza que ele já tinha dormido com outras mulheres, pelo menos antes de serem casados.

- Como não sabes? – começou ela. – Pensei que…

Ele interrompeu-a.

- Simplesmente não sei, Sakura. Já me deitei com outras mulheres, sim. Mas o que fiz com elas não foi amor. – respondeu. – A única pessoa com quem o poderia fazer, não me quer. – acrescentou, sorrindo-lhe tristemente.

Ela ficou um pouco chocada. Aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. Sakura tinha começado, a olhar para ele com outros olhos naquele dia. Reparara melhor como ele era bonito e forte. E olhava-o agora quase que com desejo. Mas do outro lado tinha Shaoran. Uma imagem dela numa cama, com o jovem de olhos castanhos, ambos nus, passou-lhe pela cabeça. Rapidamente sacudiu-a para se livrar daquele "horrível" pensamento.

- Mas porque queres saber isso, Sakura? – indagou Hiro, despertando-a das suas divagações.

- Por nada, Hiro. Apenas tive curiosidade. – respondeu ela.

Hiro não ficou muito convencido, mas encolheu os ombros enquanto ela se deitava na cama. Terminou de se "arranjar" e deitou-se também.

Sakura repreendia-se mentalmente por ter feito aquela pergunta idiota e pelos seus pensamentos impúdicos. Se não fazia _aquilo _com o seu marido, porque tinha que se imaginar a fazê-lo com outro homem? Ainda por cima, um homem que mal conhecia. Teve uma súbita raiva por Shaoran, por ele ter feito este tipo de pensamentos despertarem nela, mas rapidamente de desfez desse sentimento. Não, era uma idiotice pensar assim. Se alguém era culpado era ela. E fechou os olhos com força, obrigando-se a dormir.

Hiro, por sua vez, também estava perdido nos seus pensamentos. Remoía na sua cabeça a pergunta de Sakura, e remoía também o motivo pelo qual ela perguntara. E mais, questionava-se até quando eles iriam viver assim? Aquilo era como viver numa mentira. Todas as noites, os criados e as outras pessoas pensavam que eles se deitavam juntos. E na verdade deitavam-se, apenas não cumpriam os costumes de dois adultos casados. Daqui a algum tempo, Sakura teria de estar grávida. Poderiam, claro, alegar infertilidade. Mas aí iriam sugerir para ele tomar outra esposa e ele não queria. Deu mais um suspiro, e adormeceu sobre aqueles pensamentos.

Do outro lado do palácio, Shaoran também estava na cama. Mas não dormia. Mais uma vez os seus pensamentos voavam em direcção a… Sakura. Pensar que agora ela estava na cama de Hiro, dava-lhe a volta ao estômago. Tentava não imaginar o que estariam a fazer, isso causava-lhe uma sensação incómoda. Só de imaginar, Sakura com outro homem, fazia-lhe o sangue ferver. "Mas que estou eu para aqui a pensar?", pensou. "Eles são casados, podem fazer o que muito bem entenderem, que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E desde quando eu me importo com uma mulher? Ora… Posso ter todas as que quiser, porque fico a pensar apenas _nela_?". Aquilo era terrível para ele. Nunca se apaixonara na vida e teria de ser logo pela mulher do seu amigo de infância? Abanou a cabeça. Não, aquilo não era amor. Era apenas desejo. Afinal, Sakura, era a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto. Deu voltas e voltas na cama, tentando adormecer e livrar-se de tão incómodos pensamentos… Amanhã, seria um longo dia…

Continua…

**E pronto, já foi! Capítulo dedicado aos pensamentos de cada um. A Sakura está a ficar muito saídinha! XD Mas é compreensível, não meninas? ;p. Podem esperar uma cena quente entre Sakura e Hiro no próximo capítulo. Sim, leram bem XD. SAKURA e HIRO. Mas descansem (aqueles que não gostam) que não vou por para aqui hentai, simplesmente porque não me apetece. XD Mas se quiserem vou pensar nos vossos casos. Quando aos olhares do nosso Shaoran, atrevidinho…XD. Será que o Hiro não repara, mesmo? Hummm…. A ver vamos… Quem estava à espera da continuação desta fic, deve agradecer à escritora Marion Zimmer Bradley. XD Sim, porque eu ando a ler a sua obra "As Brumas de Avalon", e foi essa história que me deu vontade de voltar a escrever. Tanto que até a Sakura, já parece uma Gwenhwyfar (Guinevere, mais vulgarmente), o Hiro um Arthur e o Shaoran um Lancelet (ou Lancelot, como quiserem). Por isso se a Sakura estiver irritante demais para ser suportada avisem XD. Bem, vou então, passar às reviews de alguns meses atrás:**

**Aggie18: Obrigada pelos elogios! Er… desta vez o Shaoran e a Sakura não vão ter tantos conflitos antes de se apaixonarem. E desta vez vão também perceber rapidamente o que sentem! Ao contrário dos da outra fic, coitados. XD. Beijos!**

**Cleopatra-Cruz: Oi nee-chan! Claro que tens razões para estar orgulhosa de mim! XD. Loool Estou a brincar. Mas é verdade sim! Se não fosses tu (minha sensei XD) talvez não tivesse conseguido melhorar tanto. Não precisas de ser modesta, porque é bem verdade que foram os teus conselhos que me ajudaram muito! E como mais tarde me disseste no msn, o primeiro capítulo desta fic, não se compara ao primeiro da outra. Nem parece que foi a mesma pessoa a escrever XD. Se bem que me parece que eu tenho um estilo de escrita diferente da outra fic, nesta. Mas se esta fic, está assim tão boa, claro que em parte foi devido a ti! Muito obrigada! Beijos!**

**Leila M Santos: Claro que eu sei que és leitora da minha outra fic! ;p Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Beijos!**

**Hyuuga Tha: Oi! Ainda bem que gostou! Amor à primeira vista? Terá sido? XD Parece que sim! É, tadinho do Hiro, ainda nem escrevi nada demais e já estou com pena dele também. Espero que continue lendo mesmo depois dessa demora! XD Beijos! Ja ne!**

**Mannu Slytherin: Que bom que gostou! Você sabe o quanto eu amo a sua fic também! Eh eh eh… Foi amor à primeira vista sim! E sim… o Hiro irá causar alguns problemas à Sakura e Shaoran, mas ainda bem que gostou dele, eu também adoro ele. De todas as (poucas) personagens que criei, ele é o meu preferido. Acho que todas nós gostávamos de ter um Li, também! XD Beijos!**

**Daniela Alex: Filhinha! XD Bem que eu estranhei da outra vez! XD Aqui estás tu de volta com os teus reviews curtinhos! XD É claro que eu sou doida! A quem tu achas que sais? Ao lindinho, fofinho, maravilhoso do teu pai é claro que não! XD Ainda bem que gostaste. Er… já devias conhecer a tua mãe… XD Sabes que eu demoro sempre para actualizar. Beijos!**

**Maylene Angel: Oi mori! Não fiques embaraçada. XD Nem devias ter tido tanta "pressa" em ler isto! XD Já sabes como é a minha preguiça. Vamos ver se esta fic tem assim tanto potencial como dizes! "Até fikei aki a pensar s tava memo a ler uma Fic tua" XDDDDD looooool Esta foi demais! XD É minha sim! XD Mas, quando a escrevi também fiquei a pensar se tinha sido mesmo eu a escrevê-la. XD Beijos, my Yuki! XD**

**Ana Spizziolli: Oiii! A sua review foi o empurrãozinho que me faltava para voltar a escrever esta fic! Obrigado pelo elogio! Aqui está então a tão ansiosamente esperada continuação! XD Beijos!**

**E pronto, reviews respondidas, hora de ir. Agora, veremos se a Deusa me dá inspiração para continuar rapidamente a actualizar (XD muitas "Brumas de Avalon"). Uma coisa eu prometo, vou começar a escrever o próximo capítulo, mal acabe isto aqui. Só não sei quando acabarei de o escrever. Bem, então é só!**

**Ja ne!**

**Beijos,**

**Daniela**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Voltei! Que actualização rápida! Só demorei um mês e pouco! XD Bem, acho que não tenho muito que dizer agora, então vemo-nos lá em baixo outra vez! XD Boa leitura!**

Capítulo 3: Eu, tu e mais alguém

O dia amanheceu com os pássaros chilreando alegremente, contrastando com a realidade caótica do mundo fora dos muros do palácio. Quando Sakura acordou, Hiro ainda estava no quarto, a vestir-se. Desviou as cobertas, destapando-se. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, soltando um bocejo. Hiro virou-se para ela e sorriu-lhe.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – retribuiu ela.

- Já ia acordar-te. Tens de estar pronta daqui a pouco, lembras-te? – disse Hiro.

Ela olhou-o. Primeiramente confusa. Depois apercebeu-se. "As aulas de Shaoran", pensou desgostosa.

- Ah sim… – assentiu.

Raios. Tudo o que menos queria era ficar sozinha com Shaoran e era isso mesmo que estava prestes a acontecer, dali a momentos. Suspirou, inconformada. Mas acabou por ir para trás do biombo, vestir-se. Ouviu Hiro dizer-lhe uma despedida, a qual retribuiu, antes de sair. Vestiu umas calças de senhora castanhas-claras, que tinha há já algum tempo e uma camisa de linho branca, e calçou umas botas de couro. Saiu de detrás do biombo e viu-se ao espelho. Suspirou. "É. Acho que estou pronta."

Saiu do quarto. E a primeira coisa que encontrou, foram os olhos de Shaoran. Ele estava encostado, de braços cruzados à parede em frente à porta do seu quarto.

- Bom dia, Senhora Sakura. – disse ele, desencostando-se da parede.

- Bom dia, Shaoran. – respondeu, algo desanimada.

- Bem… está pronta para começar o treino? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

Sem ao menos esperar um assentimento da parte dela, começou a deslocar-se pelo corredor. A jovem soltou um suspiro e seguiu-o.

O percurso através do corredor foi rápido e sem grandes percalços, apenas um ou outro servo que aparecia de vez em quando. Shaoran conduziu-a ao jardim. O sol brilhava apenas acompanhado por umas poucas nuvens de algodão. O espaço em que se encontravam era um relvado verdejante, amplo o suficiente para o treino.

- Bem, apenas gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas antes de começarmos… posso? – pediu ele.

- Claro. – ela concordou.

- Muito bem… já alguma vez praticou artes marciais? – começou o jovem mestre a questionar.

- Não. – respondeu Sakura, enquanto abanava a cabeça negativamente.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre artes marciais?

- Na verdade, sei. Pouca coisa, talvez. Sempre vi os homens lutarem. – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Já não é mau… - comentou ele. – Então vamos começar. – Sakura pôs-se numa postura rígida de repente. – Primeiro vamos ensaiar as posições de luta, senhora.

O rapaz colocou-se numa posição. Pernas afastadas, joelhos e cotovelos flectidos, um braço à frente do rosto e o outro com o cotovelo a apontar para trás (**n/a: er…. Ficou muito confuso? Bem, se ficou também não importa, isso não é importante, imaginem como quiserem**). Ficou uns momentos nessa posição, para que Sakura a observa-se bem.

Momentos depois, voltou a endireitar-se.

- Bem, senhora… tente reproduzir a minha postura. – disse Shaoran.

Ela sentiu-se ridícula ao fazer aquilo. Era de facto muito incómodo. Ainda mais, ela, filha do imperador não se devia submeter àquele tipo de treino. Suspirou. Também não era hora de se portar como uma menina fútil. Afinal, concordara com aquilo.

Fez o melhor que pôde para igualar a posição que vira Shaoran fazer há momentos. Ele observou-a e pareceu aprovar. Quando ela se ia pôr de novo na sua postura normal, o rapaz fez-lhe sinal que não se mexesse. Ela obedeceu, embora estivesse impaciente com aquilo. Ficou ainda mais incomodada quando o rapaz de olhos âmbar se aproximou dela por detrás, ficando nas suas costas e delicadamente corrigir-lhe a posição dos braços. Sentir a respiração dele no seu pescoço quase foi demais para ela, e teve que se segurar para não sair daquela posição constrangedora. O ar quente que saia por entre os lábios dele, fez com que a sua pele se arrepiasse e correntes eléctricas percorressem o seu corpo.

- Pronto. – disse ele com toda a calma do mundo e afastando-se dela, para alivio da mesma. – Esta é a posição correcta, _senhora. _

Esta última palavra pareceu extremamente irritante aos ouvidos de Sakura. Já não o podia ouvir chamar-lhe senhora. Não seria correcto que ele se tornasse íntimo ao ponto de a tratar apenas pelo nome, mas se isso implicava que ela conservaria a sua paciência, ultimamente tão irritadiça, seria melhor assim. Memorizou rapidamente a posição correcta e endireitou-se.

- Shaoran. – chamou num tom que pretendia ser gélido e autoritário.

Ele olhou-a não gostando daquele tom.

- Sim, senhora? – indagou.

Aquela palavra proferida por ele, fez novamente os nervos de Sakura darem um salto.

- Quero pedir-te uma coisa. – fez uma pequena pausa, ele indicou-lhe que continuasse. – Pára de me chamar, senhora. É incómodo para mim, e já que vamos passar tanto tempo juntos, permito que me chames apenas pelo meu nome. – finalizou.

_Permito. _Que maneira irritante e arrogante de falar, pelo menos na opinião de Shaoran. Mas claro que não iria criticar a maneira de se pronunciar da _senhora_. Apenas acatou o _pedido_ calmamente.

- Como quiser, Sakura. – respondeu.

A jovem de olhos esmeralda pareceu ficar satisfeita.

- Muito bem, Shaoran… Podemos continuar então.

Ele fez um aceno de cabeça positivo. Passaram as restantes horas, a treinar golpes básicos e fáceis. Sakura ficava nervosa quando Shaoran lhe tocava, mas tentava não demonstrar. Algumas vezes parecia-lhe que ele percebia, pois esboçava um meio sorriso trocista, na sua opinião. Ele, por sua vez, percebeu que Sakura não era má de todo na arte de lutar e tinha alguma agilidade, o que poderia ser usado em seu proveito. Era verdade que às vezes, apenas a corrigia para poder tocar-lhe e essa necessidade já estava a tornar-se doentia e constrangedora. Mas era-lhe difícil resistir à beleza da jovem mulher. Abanou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e decidiu que era hora de fazerem uma pausa.

- Bem, Sakura. Paramos por agora. – ela imediatamente retesou-se. – Vá comer qualquer coisa e depois do almoço continuaremos.

Ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos trabalhar na sua agilidade e depois faremos uns exercícios como correr, por exemplo. – finalizou Shaoran. – Bem, pode ir.

Mais uma vez a maneira dele falar atingiu os nervos de Sakura. Quem era ele para a dispensar assim? Oras… Resolveu não comentar mas lançou-lhe um olhar superior e não propriamente amigável. Shaoran ficou confuso, pois não percebeu o porquê daquela reacção.

- Vou-me retirar, então. – anunciou Sakura, gelidamente.

Voltou as costas ao rapaz e saiu dali, voltando a entrar no palácio. Shaoran coçou a cabeça intrigado. "O que foi que eu fiz?", pensou. "Mulheres são tão complicadas e problemáticas". **(n/a: parafraseando Shikamaru de Naruto. XD, Bah, hoje estou a inserir demasiados comentários inúteis. Desculpem. '') **Encolheu os ombros e resolveu ir dar uma volta algures.

Sakura entrou no seu quarto, batendo furiosamente com a porta. Mas que coisa! Porque ele mexia tanto com as suas emoções? Aquilo, de facto, era irritante. Mas ele era muito bonito, isso tinha de admitir. Abanou a cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Aqueles pensamentos outra vez, não! Sentia-se como uma rapariguinha tola, apaixonada. Apaixonada! Não! Não podia ser! Tinha que se deixar daquelas coisas! Não podia, nem queria, apaixonar-se por aquele homem.

Foi impedida de continuar com os seus pensamentos quando uma das suas aias entrou no quarto, sem bater. Mas isso não incomodou Sakura, estava habituada às suas criadas. No entanto, a jovem que acabara de entrar pediu desculpas.

- Peço perdão, por não ter batido, senhora. Pensei que não estivesse nos seus aposentos, pois via-a sair hoje cedo.

A rapariga tinha o cabelo negro preso numa trança comprida e olhos igualmente negros e brilhantes. A pele era morena, queimada do sol e a sua voz clara. Vestia o costumeiro uniforme do palácio, um simples vestido comprido, cruzado no peito, a parte de cima branca e a que formava a saia, preta (**n/a: mais uma vez interrompendo… é estilo um kimono, não exactamente a mesma coisa, mas parecido**).

- Não há problema, Tsai. – respondeu Sakura.

- Bem senhora… eu vinha arrumar o quarto e fazer a cama, que ainda se encontra desfeita pois a senhora que costuma vir fazê-la hoje esteve ocupada noutros afazeres. – disse Tsai.

- Ah sim. – disse Sakura, levantando-se da cama, na qual se encontrava sentada, permitindo à jovem ir arrumá-la.

Nem sequer reparara que o leito ainda estava desfeito. Ficou por momentos a observar a criada a puxar as cobertas e alisar os lençóis e depois dar uma rápida arrumação ao quarto. Depois disso, Tsai retirou-se, deixando novamente Sakura sozinha. Esta suspirou e saiu também, para se ir alimentar e recobrar a energia para o treino à tarde.

Já estava ofegante depois de quase duas horas de treino. Shaoran fizera-a correr com ele, a toda à volta do palácio inúmeras vezes, insistindo que ela precisa de ganhar resistência. Fizeram alguns exercícios idiotas, na opinião de Sakura, que ele dizia ser para "aquecer" os músculos e depois dedicaram-se novamente aos golpes.

Vendo Sakura ofegar, mas sem nunca se queixar, Shaoran decidiu que podiam fazer uma pausa de alguns minutos.

- Vamos parar. – anunciou.

Ela não contestou e imediatamente sentou-se no chão, tentando regular a respiração. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, oferecendo-lhe um copo com água que tirara de um jarro que para ali trouxera. Ela aceitou-o sem proferir palavra e bebeu o líquido sequiosamente.

- Cansada? – perguntou Shaoran, sorrindo.

- Admito que sim. – respondeu ela, esticando o copo pedindo por mais água. Ele voltou a encher-lho.

- Bem, com o tempo vai acostumar-se, quando tiver mais resistência. – disse ele, calmamente.

- Assim espero. – Sakura respondeu depois de beber mais água.

Entregou-se por instantes aos seus pensamentos. Onde estaria Hiro? Não deveria estar no palácio caso contrário teria se cruzado com ele e se ele estivesse a trabalhar no escritório iria aparecer para o almoço e não o fez. Ficou preocupada. O que andaria ele a fazer? Esperava que não se tivesse de novo aventurado a conversações com os plebeus.

Mas foi arrancada destes devaneios pela voz de Shaoran que a chamava.

- Sakura, vamos continuar se não se importa. – disse.

Ela levantou-se prontamente, já recuperada e descansada.

- Peço permissão para me pôr mais à vontade. – anunciou Shaoran.

Sakura mal ligou àquilo e respondeu:

- Claro.

Mas arrependeu-se quando o viu tirar a sua camisa, revelando o tronco e peito bem definidos, fazendo-a ficar rubra. Ele nem olhou para ela, por isso não notou o rubor na sua face. Novamente os pensamentos da jovem mergulharam vertiginosamente em coisas indecentes. O rapaz realmente tinha um corpo desejável, isso fê-la pensar novamente em provar dos prazeres da carne. Não! Não podia pensar em coisas daquelas! Aquilo começava a ser cansativo… porque aquele rapaz tivera de entrar na sua vida? Porquê?

Shaoran, vendo que Sakura, olhava para o nada, estalou os dedos, chamando-a à razão.

- Sakura… Podemos retomar o treino? – perguntou.

Ela pareceu acordar para a realidade e respondeu.

- Ah, sim.

Aquele treino durou mais umas duas horas. Só fizeram uma ou duas paragens no meio.

Sakura tinha de admitir que aquilo estava a ser um pouco pesado e difícil, mas ela nunca, jamais, desistiria ou se queixaria.

Por fim, Shaoran disse para pararem. Ela foi buscar água ao jarro e sentou-se novamente no chão, bebendo.

- Bem, se não se importa… Eu gostaria de ir. – disse o moreno.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e respondeu o mais autoritariamente possível.

- Podes ir.

O rapaz esboçou uma curta vénia. Pegou na sua camisa no chão, deu meia volta e retirou-se. Pouco depois, Sakura levantou-se e foi para os seus aposentos também.

O sol já estava baixo no horizonte. Talvez Hiro voltasse em breve.

Mal entrou no seu quarto, Sakura chamou alguém para lhe preparar um banho (**n/a: que coisa fina… er… desculpem, não resisti ao comentário idiota xD**). Uma jovem criada entrou e foi aquecer a água para a banheira.

Em poucos minutos o banho estava pronto. Dispensou a criada e despiu-se. Entrando no banho.

Estendeu-se na banheira, tentando deixar a mente em branco. Conseguiu pensar em nada e pareceu-lhe que acabou por adormecer, pois passado um tempo, quando voltou a si, a água já tinha esfriado um pouco. Resolveu sair. Levantou-se e vestiu o robe de seda verde-escuro, pendurado ao lado da banheira.

Quando saiu da casa-de-banho para o quarto, encontrou lá Hiro. Este apenas vestia umas calças pretas, tinha, portanto, o tronco descoberto. O olhar da jovem ficou preso no corpo dele. Este quando olhou para ela, também pareceu ficar hipnotizado. Já sabia como Sakura era bonita, mas nunca reparara o quão bonita era vestindo-se em trajes simples.

Inconscientemente caminhou para ela. Os pés levavam-no até ela, mesmo sem ele os comandar para isso. Ela seria sempre o seu caminho, o seu destino.

Quando Hiro estava já muito perto dela, Sakura não se mexeu ou tentou afastá-lo. Simplesmente ficou quieta, deixando-o aproximar a face da dela.

Beijou-a. Beijaram-se. Os lábios tocaram-se. O primeiro beijo dela. Poderia descrever aquilo como uma sensação única, aquecendo-a por dentro. Algo que nunca havia sentido, nem havia querido sentir até há pouco tempo.

Novamente, não tentou afastá-lo quando o beijo se tornou mais profundo. Desta vez trazendo, em vez dum sentimento de calor, um sentimento de desejo. Para Hiro, a felicidade no seu coração era tanta que não sabia como não explodia. Sakura estava a aceitá-lo. Deixara-o beijá-la.

Sem ainda deixar de a beijar, conduziu-a gentilmente até à cama e ela deixou-se guiar sem oferecer resistência. Deitou-a no leito e deitou-se sobre ela. Separou a boca da dela e desceu os seus lábios para o pescoço da jovem, provando a sua pele macia. Continuou a descer os beijos, até chegar ao peito e aí ser detido pelo tecido do robe. Voltou a beijar os lábios da rapariga enquanto as suas mãos, procuravam avidamente o nó da faixa do robe. Encontrou-o e desapertou-o rapidamente. Começou a afastar o tecido do corpo dela.

Ao sentir Hiro, começar a descobri-la, veio à mente de Sakura a imagem de Shaoran e sentiu-se mal com aquilo que estava a fazer. Impediu as mãos de Hiro de continuarem a destapar o seu corpo e afastou-o levemente.

O coração de Hiro pareceu abrir-se em milhares de rachaduras ao perceber que ela o estava a afastar. A rejeitá-lo novamente. Magoado, tentou olhar nos olhos dela, mas não os encontrou focados em si. Ela olhava para o lado, ainda a empurrá-lo. Sentiu-se triste e infeliz. Saiu de cima dela e levantou-se. Vestiu uma camisa e saiu do quarto sem uma palavra, fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

Sakura estremeceu com o estrondo da porta a fechar-se. Imaginou que ele se devia ter sentido muito magoado por ser rejeitado novamente. Mas Shaoran impedira-a de continuar com aquilo. Ser tocada por outro que não ele, parecia-lhe agora uma situação horrível. Sentiu-se mal por Hiro. Não devia pensar noutro homem quando estava com o seu marido.

Suspirou. Ergueu-se um pouco, voltando a apertar firmemente o robe e voltou a deitar-se em seguida. Estava tudo errado. Tudo na sua vida estava errado e confuso desde que Shaoran aparecera… Porque tinha de ser assim?

Hiro caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do palácio. Os criados, atarefados com o jantar e outras tarefas, tinham de se desviar dele, já que este parecia não ver nada à sua frente. Os seus passos apressados levaram-no até ao outro lado do palácio, mesmo sem o jovem capitão perceber.

Chocou com alguém. O embate quase o fez cair ao chão, mas aguentou-se de pé cambaleante.

- Raios! – exclamou, tentando controlar a voz embargada das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. – Não vês por onde andas?

- Eu digo o mesmo, Hiro! Não tens olhos na cara? – respondeu-lhe uma voz familiar.

- Shaoran… Desculpa, não tive intenção. – disse Hiro, olhando para o amigo.

- Não há problema… eu também não estava com atenção. – respondeu Shaoran. – Mas o que aconteceu para estares assim? Ei! Estás a chorar?

- Não! Ora… achas que eu choraria? – indagou o jovem, indignado.

Shaoran soltou um suspiro de exasperação.

- Deixa de ser orgulhoso, homem! – repreendeu. – Além disso quando éramos crianças, eras um chorão. Choravas por tudo e por nada. – acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Hiro sorriu também. Um sorriso pequeno e fugaz.

- Vá… vem… anda contar-me o que aconteceu. – disse Shaoran, conduzindo-o para o seu quarto.

A expressão de Hiro voltou a ser triste e séria, mas seguiu o amigo de infância.

Shaoran sentou-se na cama indicando que Hiro fizesse o mesmo. Este seguiu a indicação e também se sentou.

- Vá… agora conta-me. – pediu Shaoran.

Hiro não queria, na realidade, contar tudo sobre a sua vida com Sakura. Mas precisava desabafar. Não aguentava mais carregar toda aquela angústia no seu coração. Estava cansado daquele fardo.

Respirou fundo e começou a falar…

Minutos depois, Shaoran olhava Hiro com uma expressão de perplexidade, sem ao menos tentar disfarçar o choque. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada, entre o seu amigo e Sakura, apenas um casamento arranjado. Mas só isso, apenas um casamento, nada se passava dentro dele.

O capitão da guarda tinha o olhar baixo. Era incapaz de levantar os olhos para encarar o amigo.

Shaoran sentiu um sentimento dourado despontar-lhe no coração. Sentimento chamado esperança. O porquê? Nem ele percebeu porquê… ou pelo menos… tentou enganar-se, dizendo a si próprio que não sabia porquê. Mas imediatamente sentiu-se mal por Hiro, quando os pensamentos lhe voaram para Sakura.

A sua obrigação era confortar o amigo e não pensar nela. Mas não sabia o que dizer a Hiro, não sabia que conforto lhe poderia dar. Simplesmente, pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e disse-lhe:

- Não tenhas vergonha… eu sou teu amigo. Estou aqui para te ajudar…

Hiro fez um aceno de cabeça em concordância, ainda sem levantar os olhos.

Shaoran sentiu, esquecendo a amizade novamente, por momentos, que agora tinha uma hipótese. Mas… uma hipótese de quê? Talvez… não fosse boa ideia sabê-lo… mas ele sabia…

Continua…

**Bem, e já está. Espero que tenham gostado. Já tinha o capitulo pronto na metade há muito tempo, mas sabem como é... preguiça, escola, aulas e tal... Para escrever agora talvez seja complicado, já que tenho que me levantar todos os dias às 7 da manhã e por isso tenho de me deitar cedo e eu gosto mais de escrever à noite... bem... também não vai fazer muita diferença mesmo. XD Nos fins-de-semana, ou outro dia qualquer que tenha tempo, ideias e paciência, eu escrevo. XD Hum... agora falando do capitulo em si... acho que não tenho nenhum comentário a dizer... Posso adiantar que no próximo capitulo, talvez, vá acontecer algo que vocês gostem! XD Bem, vou responder às reviews então!**

**Aggie18: Que review grande! XD Tanta pergunta! XD Bem, vamos lá ver se eu respondo. Pois, a Sakura é uma oferecida, olha para os dois. Mas isso não vai durar muito. Ela vai ficar com o Hiro ou Shaoran? Muahahahah (riso maléfico) isso agora... (sorriso maldoso) depois verás... Muahahahah (riso maléfico outra vez). Se o Hiro descobre que ela gosta do Shaoran e o quer matar? Hum... Muahahahah (outra vez riso maléfico XD) algo do género vai acontecer, sim. Ah! Já estou a falar demais. XD O Hiro morrer numa batalha? Muahahahah (raios, tenho de parar com isto) Hum... será? Será que eu vou matar o meu Hiro lindinho? Muahahah (levo com uma pedra na cabeça para parar de me rir).** **Bem, acho que respondi a tudo na medida do possivel. Beijos!**

**Maylene Angel: Tarada! Prevertida! Depravada! Sua yaoi! XD Queres hentai, né? Vou escrever um igual à versão original daquele que tu escreveste para Sangue de Vampiro, ok? XD Obrigado pelos elogios. Bem, tu ameaças-me sempre que se eu não actualizar as minhas fics, tu também não actualizas Sangue. Mas isso nunca é verdade! XD Vá, beijos! Ei! Espera lá! Chamaste-me Shuichi! (olhos brilhantes) Há tanto tempo que não chamavas! (olhos ainda mais brilhantes) Beijos, outra vez, my Yuki!**

**Cleopatra-Cruz: Mana! Muito obrigado pelos elogios. Quanto à tua pergunta... já falamos sobre isso... já te disse que tens uma grande pontaria! Em breve, ela vai entrar na história sim... daqui a mais uns capitulos... Depois verás quem é e que papel terá! Bem... outra que quer hentai! Taradas, pah! XD Estou a brincar, claro. Bem, provavelmente vai ter hentai sim... já estou a pensar nele e como será. Er... acho que não demorei assim tanto como das outra vez para actualizar, ne? XD Pelo menos isso. Beijos!**

**Daniela Alex: Filha! Só agora percebeste donde vem o nome? XD É só o nome mesmo que eu tirei ao Hiro, porque de resto não são o mesmo Hiro, nem de aparência, nem psicológicamente. Inspirei-me em ti? XD Tarada pah... XD Estou a ensinar-te mal? Tens razão! Raios pah! Onde anda o raio do capitulo de Paixão Perigosa? Quero o raio do capitulo! Quero revisar aquilo! XD A tua onda agora é Naruto, né? Pois eu sei... raios po anime, aquilo é viciante. XD Vá, beijos!**

**Hyuuga Tha: Oiii! Obrigado pelo elogio! É, tadinho do Hiro... tenho pena dele também... Mas é assim, ele ainda vai sofrer muito! XD Eu sou má! Muahahahaha (leva com pedra na cabeça novamente). Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também! Beijos!**

**Bem, acho que por hoje é só! Vou indo! Até ao ano que vem e tal... (leva outra pedrada) Ok, ok, só estava a brincar! (a minha cabeça é resistente! XD - chovem um monte de pedras em cima-) Bem, então vou indo mesmo! Até mais!**

**Beijos!**

**Daniela**


End file.
